gradiusfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:NARFNra
Hello new member and welcome to the Gradius Wiki, the ultimate Wikia for Gradius! Thanks for your edit to the File:Nucleusarmor.png page. Thank you for your contributions to the Gradius Wiki and I hope that you will continue to help out. There's still quite a bit to do and every little bit helps. If you have any major suggestions, feel free to leave a comment to one of us at GrandViper's Talk Page, Gravitysuit239's Talk Page, or Devilmanozzy's Talk Page. Here are some suggested areas to look at first: :' ' - Here displays what pages on the Wiki have been modified recently and by whom. :The Community Portal has an outline of the Wiki, and some pages to help you use the Wiki interface better. :I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you in the future! Next Month's Video Thanks for the suggestions, even though they flooded my Talk Page. =P I'll probably go with "The Road To Vic Viper", a classic in my opinion. It came out around the time Gradius V was released and showcases a lot of original tactics. GrandViper 21:50, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Hello I have been enjoying the excitement your edits have taken this wiki. I encourage you to be friendly, but seek being a mod here with GrandViper. Devilmanozzy 03:45, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :I was noting your edit count . Your third place, and very active. But however if you don't want to be a mod like I decided not to, then I can understand. But you have 300 edits or about to. Devilmanozzy 05:13, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::I concur. You should consider being a mod as well, you certainly do enough. Hopefully you'll accept. =) GrandViper 23:56, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! You have been upgraded to the rank of admin/sysop. It may take a little bit to register through. I recommend that you log off then log in so it can sync. GrandViper 04:33, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Questions on the order of games..... Here's a odd question for you, I recently noticed that the Template:Games has a list to it of games different from Gradius Wiki, that being the order of games. The list on the front was based mainly on the number of the game. The reason I'm asking these questions is to add a new addon to Template:Infobox Game that includes previous game and next game in the series. Devilmanozzy 12:38, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Deleting some talk pages Can you (or forward this to someone who has the authority) delete the talk pages for Sexy Parodius and the Death Double? I feel that the contents of each talk page is not important enough to just be left alone and any problems I may have wrote in them have more or less been completely resolved by other users. Thanks. --Kazuki88 14:49, September 22, 2009 (UTC) But... But he worked with Game Maker about eight years ago, he does Multimedia Fusion now. Go to his YouTube page, JudgeSpear2, and ask him what he does, or type his username on the search bar, and ask him anything. Xeno Fighters EX-R, his newer creation, uses Multimedia Fusion. --Javilus 15:24, November 16, 2009 (UTC) User 201.215.148.239 being a pest. The user under the the IP of 201.215.148.239 is continuing to add false information to the Parodius pages. I really don't know what this guys problem is, but it's seriously annoying. And bizarre. Basically, check out his edits to the Parodius pages. None of his edits hold any truth to them. I'm posting this on your talk page since I notice you currently hold the rank of Admin, i'm wondering if you could do something about this. After all, wikis aren't really a place for false information. --ACE Spark 14:29, February 12, 2010 (UTC) : I was just checking out the edits that guy made. He threw the stages section out of whack, added information about Neo-Geo and Sega version (which by common sense, doesn't exist) and the weird "'Parodius Da!' is completed of the Sega Channel." on every Sega console entry in the ports section. Deadmario has spoken, which proves all the info he put up was fake/fabricated/imagined. Kazuki88 15:34, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes it is possible to get those tables to contract... If you want to have tables that expand and contract you need to do the following which is shown at "this place". Go to MediaWiki:Common.js and edit and add the following: var ShowHideConfig = { autoCollapse: Infinity, userLang: true }; importScriptPage('ShowHide/code.js', 'dev'); This enables a code which then can be placed on each template(Tho the only thing that sucks is now all table templates would need a input template as well as table) but the rewards are nice opening tables for users. Here is a sample of what can be done, I did a test at ghostbusters wiki, Test Sandbox which as you can see is the text from Template:Games which I copied to Test Sand. So in short the only thing that will need to be done is to make a table page for each, then a small edit on each page the table is on. You could avoid editing each article by moving template to say "Template:Games" to "Template:Games Input" and edit "Template:Games" with the new info. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:33, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- Random Musings: Glad to see we're still alive... ish... --User:NARFNra 06:54, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Change is Coming for all Wikis at Wikia I suggest reading my blog. Anyways, I'm offering my abilities at getting a background and logo done based on the new specks. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:45, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Message on talk page Nah, you don't seem like a douche. Believe me, most times I edit the wikia are when I am utterly bored... and thus, those sort of things happen. Appologies, mate. I am not a very civil guy at times :P DMSwordsmaster